The Project
by ladi lucius
Summary: At last the job was finished it had taken years. Lucius and Ladi had changed a lot during the time they had been working together to get this done.


At last the job was finished it had taken years. Lucius and Ladi had changed a lot during the time they had been working together to get this done.

Time had passed and out of the blue Lucius had bumped into Ladi inn. The mall, they had a coffee, talked about old times at and discussed new projects in there respective lives.

Lucius was seeing someone, very happily, which surprised Ladi as she didn't think he had it in him to settle down. He was a fully qualified IT specialist.

Then it was Ladi's turn to surprise as she was now very happily married with three children and studying to become a teacher.

Lucius was helping Ladi with a computer project to finish her dissertation for the final exam. He was amazing on computers, everyone new that and he revelled in the knowledge.

He turned from the PC to face Ladi, at last it was finished. "Well I know you're married but do I deserve a hug at least?"

She smiled the relief it was completed was amazing, but also the apprehension. Would she still see Lucius? They had been working together for so long now she couldn't imagine him leaving her life again.

He turned to face her, "Well we've come along way how about hug for old time's sake?" Ladi's heartbeat skipped, even after all this time she found him unnervingly attractive. "Go on then, but that's all" she said, but she knew she didn't mean it, not really.

As soon as they embraced she felt them melt into one, she pulled away and stopped, looking directly into his eyes she stole a quick breath and felt his lips touch hers. 'A quick kiss won't hurt' she thought. But then a quick kiss wouldn't last this long.

As he held the moment her mouth opened slightly and he slipped his tongue in around and around. She pulled back but he held her close. "You know you want to, you're here. Miles away from him, Cissy is out she'll never know." She looked at the web cam. "Don't be silly, you know I wouldn't" came the reply.

She turned to face him. "You can do anything, just no penetration. That area is not yours now, it belongs to another" Lucius sighed. "I know I lost that right years ago, but there is no harm in a few adult games. I promise"

She nodded, after all it what she had dreamt of for so long now. So long it seemed part of her.

He took her hand and led her through to the back room, away from the windows, away from the door, away from the computers that had connected them for so long. They sat, like children, two people who knew each other so well, and now so little.

He would have to make the first move; she looked at him for a while.

How when she had changed so much did he look the same? Amazingly she had thought carefully what to put on that day. It need to be business like, not to suggestive or her husband would suspect (he already did not approve) but easy to remove, classy and attractive, and as, the attractive and perfect for business black.

Lucius lit the fire, a real fire in the grate and went to the kitchen.

Coming back with two glasses of white wine he carefully placed them on the table. Picking up the remote he closed the curtains, turned on the stereo and dimmed the lights at the press of a button. 'Just how he works it with me too, even now, the press of the right button' thought Ladi. Then he lit a plate of cathedral candles, how the shadows danced.

He took her hand and moved closer to her side, slowly moving to face her he knelt on the ground in front of her. Slowly he removed her cardigan, as he looked deep into her eyes. She felt his hand move to her blouse. Slowly he undid the first of a line of Renaissance style buttons. He managed each one with the skill and dexterity only a surgeon would have.

Ever so slowly he paused and slipped the chiffon fabric from her shoulders. It fell lifelessly onto the floor, revealing the ever so tempting Basque she always wore to keep the figure looking as if she was single and child-less. He bent his head and ran his tongue over the top of her breasts from the middle out to the left then the right. Returning to the middle he bit the red ribbon in his teeth and loosened the knot. Slowly and with such skill he undid every turn of the red ribbon laces with his tongue and teeth.

As each lace loosed so did Ladi's hesitations; by the time he got to the bottom of the Basque Ladi would have let him carry on down but he paused and let out a small low, hot breath. Slipping his hands under the bottom of the Basque he separated it left from right moving back up to towards her breasts. His hands came under them and moved to the outside of each.

Slowly oh so slowly he worked around them, teasing her with every circle working his way around them slowly his hands reached the top and he pinched, ever so slightly, enough to excite, enough to tempt enough too…

He picked up his wine and dropped drip, drip, drip, onto the left breast. Ladi caught her breath, 'why did her husband never do this?' He bent and licked off the wine, and didn't stop. Round and round his tongue circled her nipple then plummeted into the centre. She felt the pressure grow then release; his hand caressed her right breast all the time, round and around. 'How did he manage it', she reached for him, but he held her back.

"Stay still" he whispered "and enjoy. Would you like to be tied?" "No thank you Lucius, you have tied me to you enough already" "Then just say stop and I will I promise, otherwise enjoy what your husband will never give you"

She did as he told her and remained as still as she could manage the more his tongue and hand caressed her breast the harder she found it to not move. Slowly Lucius's hands slid down to her waist holding her tight he pushed her to lay back on the sofa as he did so his thumbs rubbed across her hips bones and she groaned a deep wanting yet frustrated groan.

Smiling he kneeled over her and loosened her trousers whispering against her neck "I haven't forgotten what you said I promise no penetration" with that one hand holds her waist and caresses the small of her back as his other reaches down and slowly massages her honey pot…"this might help though" he smiles and lets his moist and wine tasting lips brush mine for a moment before running them over my breasts.

Noticing she has remained silent he stops for a moment and looks intently at her "do you want to continue Ladi" "yes" she barely breaths the word "and this" he asks wanting to make sure she is comfortable with it. Noticing her nod in agreement he slowly moves his fingers further and further inside, she can feel him moving inside her faster and faster whilst still massaging her clit.

Smiling Lucius runs his hand back up and begins to caress her breast…"you know there is something else we could do" he drops his lips to hers his tongue slowly parting her mouth for a slow and sensual kiss…until Ladi pulls back.

"Like I said you can do anything just no penetration" Ladi smiles. Lucius sits up and this time he softly removes her trousers and knickers all the time smiling and tantalising her nipple with his tongue. Slowly he runs his tongue down her stomach to her clitoris where he begins to massage her using both his finger and thumb along with his tongue.

Slowly Ladi opens her eyes and as she catches sight of Lucius's face in the dancing shadows from the candles she sees the reason why she has always loved him.

She smiles as she catches him looking at her and then leisurely lets her eyes flutter closed as she lets the mounting pleasure overcome her body until she is sub-consciously groaning with pleasure.

The time passes slowly and the 'games' continue finishing only once he has fully redressed her once more. Smiling he takes a step back and gives a lingering glance up and down her…"until next time" he whispers his voice thick with passion and pleasure.

"Yes" Ladi replies a girlish giggle manages to escape before she can stop it. He softly blows out the candles and hands her, her wine glass pressing the button to restore the room to its previous state…the only hint of what just happened is the empty bottle of wine.

He gently takes her hand and leads her back through to the other room…where the printer has finished printing the final few pages. "We will keep in touch this time won't we"? Ladi's voice is uncertain…she needs to know that although there might not be a repeat of just know that they won't lose touch altogether.

"Of course…I'm not letting you go again…no matter how long I have to wait" his hand reaches up to softly tuck her hair behind her ears but she moves away nodding swiftly towards the web cam.

Upon his instruction Ladi sits at the computer and makes sure everything is saved to disk whilst he removes all traces of their injudiciousness. He returns a diminutive while later a longing look on his face although he remains silent.

"I must leave…I need to get the four pm train" Her business tone has returned and it is if nothing has happened between them.

He walked her to the train and they had an uncomfortable hug…not like anything they had just experienced…it was full of tension and wonder…would they ever see or hear from one another again?

The next day Ladi handed in her final piece for her dissertation and now all she had to do was wait to hear if she had passed or not.

Slowly the thoughts of Lucius became more and more frequent and she had that urge inside her to see him once again…not to have a repeat she told herself sternly but just to catch up and if by chance he…her mind raced and she got excited…he happened to want to play games again then she didn't see why they couldn't…especially the one with his tongue. It was something they had never done when they were together.

Then as usual in this life things go wrong and one of the children comes down with Chicken pox and by the time they have both had it a month and half has passed and Ladi is stood waiting to hear if she has made it as a qualified teacher or not.

Unbelievable she has and she achieved the only highest possible mark in her last assignment. Ecstatic and relieved she pulls her mobile from her bag and without thinking about it dials Lucius's number. "I've passed" Ladi almost screams down the phone…"I always knew you would" comes Lucius's calm yet happy and sexy voice down the phone.

They talk for a while and Ladi drops a hint that they should meet again…surprisingly he suggests the next day…apparently Cissy is away for a few days visiting her mother and they would have the place to themselves. Almost at once Ladi agrees then remembers she is meant to be taking the boys swimming…ah well Kian can take them.

Then slightly less happy she phones Kian and tells him that she passed and is now a qualified teacher…although she leaves out the minor details about the highest grades, as she doesn't want to rock the boat anymore then she already has done where Lucius is concerned.

The next day she on the train heading into town to meet Lucius. He meets her at the station and it as if they are mere friends as they walk to his car…he still has the sports car that she always loved and the conversation is as general as if they had never been apart.

Once back at his she doesn't hesitate…as soon as the door is closed she slips her coat from her shoulders and pulls Lucius to her "I've missed you" she whispers.

Grinning he takes her through to the back room…where he has already prepared the Champaign {on ice} some strawberries…chocolate fondue and the candles.

He slowly lights the candles and the fire before taking her hand and softly pulling her to sit between his legs on the floor in front of him. He must have a thick lining on the curtains for despite it being early spring not a peep of light flickers through. The only light being that of the dancing candle flames and the roaring fire.

Lucius's hands go around her waist and softly he begins to part the buttons whilst murmuring into her ear "too hot for these I think" with that he softly slips the shirt off her shoulders and pushes it to one side on the floor before delicately moving her to face him…as he does so he smiles and removes her Basque whilst kissing tenderly at her neck.

Then grinning he dips a finger in the now melting fondue and traces it around her breast…his right hand softly massaging her left breast as his other hand sensitively holds her waist and his tongue traces the fondue around her breast tantalising her nipple as he does so…she takes a deep breath as she feels the pleasure mounting and releasing as his tongue and hand works on her breast.

"You enjoying this" Lucius whispers hoarsely…"yes" Ladi breaths as she concentrates on what he is doing. As the games become more and more 'Adult' she grabs the Champaign bottle lets it dribble over a completely naked Lucius before licking it from his body…her mouth now working on his undulating arousal.

"Ladi…you sure about this" Lucius moans…"Yes…you haven't penetrated me…we're doing nothing wrong" Ladi murmurs as she continues for a while before moving so that Lucius can rub the strawberry across her breast before 'sharing' the strawberry in a kiss and licking the rest from her responsive breasts.

As he finishes she runs a strawberry over his engorging erection before 'sharing' the strawberry and licking the rest off. Slowly the Champaign is finished and the remaining fondue is burnt to the dish and Lucius is wrapped around Ladi. "Did you enjoy that"? He breaths into her neck "Yes I loved it…didn't think you'd be able to stop though" She giggles…" "I promised you no penetration and I meant it" He lets his hands softly caress her breasts as he speaks.

Ladi smiles and remains in his arms…she likes this…it feels different to when she is with her husband…kind of sensitive…caring and passionate all the things she always thought it would be. In her dreams this moment would never end…she would never have to move and Lucius would never have to let her go.

She turns in Lucius's arms and softly kisses him…she knows what she wants yet she also knows she can't have so she softly pushes her head into Lucius's chest and imagines what it would be like to have sex with Lucius after all this time…especially now he has broadened his "games" list.

Snuggling into Lucius she lets her finger twiddle down his chest the way she has come to discover he likes. Making the most of it she remains in his arms…usually she is the first to move but today it's making her feel secure and loved…a feeling she never wants to lose.

A long while later she sighs and reluctantly moves…"I don't want to go you know" she whispers slightly louder then she had intended to Lucius as she begins to redress herself. "I don't want you to either…but we both know this can go no further…not under these circumstances anyway…I'll always wait for you Ladi…I'll never love anyone like I love you" With that Lucius straightens her Basque and ties the ribbon. Smiling he dresses himself while she finishes off.

As the day comes to a close…the dusk settles and the lights are on dim…Ladi explains she must go…if she doesn't Kian will be suspicious. She gives him a longing look almost pleading with him to tell her to forget about Kian and spend the night here with him but he doesn't "I know you have to go back to him…I hope today hasn't caused a problem for you" Lucius's understanding voice hovers in the air like the scent of roses on a summers day.

"Will I see you again"? Ladi's voice is shaky as she stands on the platform waiting for her train…"Yes…and this time we won't leave it as long…I promise" Lucius takes her in his arms…hugs her and gives her the most sensuous kiss she has ever experienced before holding her at arms length and saying good bye as her train pulls in.

With that she steps forward…gives him one last kiss to remember her by and gets on her train. As she walks down through her carriage she lets a solitary tear slide down her face once again she is saying good bye to Lucius…except this time its not for good at this she smiles and takes her seat silently vowing that she will see Lucius in the not to distant future but for now its back to her husband Kian and her precious boys.

As the train speeds along she lets her thoughts drift into the future and the next time she sees Lucius. As her eyes close she can see he's wearing shorts his torso tanned and toned as he sits on a rug…the boys are playing in the garden in the their shorts and Ladi is sat between Lucius's legs leaning against him… A harsh voice comes over the loudspeaker and announces Ladi's stop…she opens her eyes with a start…will her vision or dream of the future come true? Only time will tell.

_Note this is not Lucius Malfoy the name is used for ease._


End file.
